


Litost

by bichiAllen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichiAllen/pseuds/bichiAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oikawa-san?…”<br/>Tooru stops right there. He takes no further step. In front of him, a taller, boarder version of Kageyama Tobio stands. He looks older, his hands look bigger and his eyes look deeper. He has a blonde girl beside him, someone Tooru recognizes as a former Karasuno student. All of these thoughts eventually come to him. But the very first thought in his head is that it doesn’t surprise him that Tobio didn’t change his haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litost

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I already posted it on my tumblr? But this one I kinda edited a bit. Whatever, I wrote it at 3 am or something when I couldn't sleep.

“We should go to the movies next, there’s one I’ve been wanting to watch.” 

A delicate, femenine hand runs through long black hair. As usual, she’s not wearing any kind of nail polish. That’s not practical for her, she’s not a fan of it, and it just gets ruined with the bow when she’s practizing anyway. Her large, misty blue eyes focus on him and a faint flush covers her otherwise pale cheeks. Noir locks framing her delicate features perfectly.  
Tooru’s sweet smile widens. “Sure, sounds like a plan, Kiku-chan.” The way she just nods soflty at his agreement is really cute. They’ve only been dating for two months now, but Tooru actually likes this one.  
Yes, she’s a bit shy sometimes, she mostly talks without thinking and everyone, -be it in the archery club or the volleyball team- seemed surprised when she confessed her feelings to him, and even more so when he accepted. 

Hajime gets along well with her, with her odd quirks and blunt personality.  
The way she stares intently at him feels familiar. The small, raven haired figure feels right beside him. They’re walking side by side under the weak snow, among the warm christmas lights decorating the omotesando boulevard’s trees. Ever since he came to Tokyo for college, the chestnut haired setter enjoys walking underneath them. Specially since he doesn't see Iwa-chan as often as before or as he'd like to.  
Maybe it’s because crowded places seem to bring a strange, pleasant feeling to his mind. Tooru likes the noise, he enjoys the many faces and glances that turn towards him now and then.  
They take his mind off the things that stress him, like tests, matches. Sleepless nights and the constant need to be the best. To push himself just a bit further, to keep advancing and outrun those reaching for the same goal as him. And mainly from the shadow running just beside him, just a step away. They still haunt him, not in a horror movie way, but rather i nthe way ghosts and ideas haunt someone. Quietly, on late hours when no one is around and the only thing to keep you company are the thoughts in your head and the fears in your chest. Those nights he can still see them, lurking in a dark corner of his room.The dark, stormy skies in those eyes on graduation day. Silence. A soft pink gracefully adorning smooth cheeks as Tobio fought to find the words to use. Then a promise, and his own laugh.

Kiku’s hand brings him back to the present when she gently touches his arm. Her own blue eyes fixed on hazel ones. Sometimes under the shadows, just in the right angle, they seem sharper, darker. Hidding that passionate glint that makes him feel like he’s staring into a storm. But hers is a different one, it’s like the sky above them right now. Cloudy and cold, but never losing that strange touch of warmth. Bright and peaceful. The snowy winter sky during a calm afternoon like this. He smiles warmly at her and it makes her pink lips curve ever so slightly. He'd be lying if he said he wants her to be someone else. She is beautiful and even ifa little awkward at times, she's sweet. He must admit though, that at first he started dating her because of her jet black hair. But as he got to know her it became far more than that. 

The setter can see his breath in front of his nose, as well as hers as they walk. The soft sound of their steps on the freezing cold pavement and the small lights around them make him smile at his memories. Once he walked like this with Hajime, not holding hands nor in Tokyo. But side by side while walking home from school, feeling the cold against his cheeks, and the warmth inside his chest. He remembers thinking he'd never want anyone aside from Iwa-chan. Doesn't need to. Then Middle school brought some changes. Fans, formalities and his shadow. Big cobalt eyes, jet black hair and that small boy pleading quietly for him to teach him...

“Oikawa-san?…”

Tooru stops. He takes no further step.  
In front of him, a taller, boarder version of Kageyama Tobio stands. He looks older, his hands look bigger and his eyes look deeper. He has a blonde girl beside him, someone Tooru recognizes as a former Karasuno student. All of these thoughts eventually come to him. But the very first thought in his head is that it doesn’t surprise him in the slightest that Tobio didn’t change his haircut.

It takes him a second to come back to reality and his smile to fall back on place. “Tobio-chan! What a surprise. You’ve grown a lot!” His words are sweet as the dim lights around them. As the touch of the girl beside him. Right, Kiku. He grabs her hand gently. Tooru can feel her gazing at him from the corner of her eye. But she says nothing.  
The twitch at the corner of the crow’s lips doesn’t go unseen. It makes Tooru shift his weight from one foot to the other. A strange unpleasant irk at the base of his stomach, alien to him. “Oh…. I didn’t wa-”

“We better get going. Our movie’s almost beginning. See you when I see you!”  
Tooru cuts Tobio mid sentence, the beaming smile on his face feels slightly off. But he pays no mind. It’s just the shock of bumping into the person he was most deffinitely not thinking about. Kiku says nothing, she’s not good with strangers. And so the older volleyball player waves a hand before walking. He can feel Tobio’s heavy gaze on him, and he swears he doesn’t turn over his shoulder but he can see the scene behind him perfectly clear and his eyes lock with Tobio’s for a second before the girl beside the younger setter tugs at his sleeve to get his attention. Tooru’s eyes go back to the front, the strange twisting in his gut an alien sensation to him. Or so he’d like it to be. He has felt it before, when he found a love letter in Hajime’s locker, back in middle school. It went away the moment he ripped it to pieces before Iwa-chan ever saw it. (A crime he later confessed, of course, but Hajime didn’t seem angry over it. He had no interest in girls)

Kiku squeezes his hand softly. “Did you know that boy?” She has the decency to just sound curious. Tooru knows she probably saw something he didn’t. “Mnh, just an old kouhai from middle school.” And that’s the end of that conversation.

Again, Tobio is left with an annoyingly warm smile, before he can only stare at Oikawa’s back. Yachi tugs at his sleeve when he catches a glimpse of those chocolate eyes. Hinata is probably waiting for them to be back in their apartment with the food right now. So the raven haired setter apologizes and keeps walking. As his friend keeps talking about their class for tomorrow, Tobio can’t help but let his mind wander. Back to the way Tooru’s hand grabbed his girlfriend’s so gently, so sweetly. To the way his soft chestnut hair fell so perfectly with that new haircut, and the familiar sting in his chest at just the sight of Oikawa.  
The snow keeps falling slowly, and Kageyama sneezes. He looks over his shoulder again but he can’t spot Tooru among the crowd.


End file.
